PP-19 Bizon
|game = |altername = Bison |type = Submachine gun |designer = Izmash |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $1400 |knockback = 13% |stun = 38% |zombiez = 4 |magazine = 64 / 120 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |used = |system = bison |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = (Battle) |damageB = (Battle) |damageC = (Battle) |accuracy = 63% |recoil = 8% |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = 0% |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |variant = }}PP-19 Bizon or simply PP Bizon is a grade Russian submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Firstly introduced in 1996, this is a Russian SMG fed with 64 rounds of 9mm Parabellum. It has a very high magazine capacity and it's able to deal with multiple enemies. However, the damage is relatively low. Advantages *High accuracy *High magazine size *Low recoil *Light weight *Fast reloading time *Cheap Disadvantages *Low damage *Obtainable through events only Variants CROW-3 This remodeled version of PP-19 Bizon is fed with 64 rounds of 9mm. It is equipped with CROW Reload System that can speed up the reload when reloaded correctly. Battle Bizon A submachine gun that uses 64 rounds of 9mm rounds. This weapon, showing excellence in firepower sustainability with the introduction of a large capacity helical magazine, has been put through real combat in the harshest of battlefields to be reborn as a whole new weapon. PP-19 Bizon Splash It is a submachine gun using 64-round 9mm guns. Helical type large capacity magazine is adopted, and the fire power is excellent in the sustainability. It was decorated with cool patterns. Release date *South Korea: 16 June 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 21 June 2016. *China/Japan: 22 June 2016. Obtaining procedure This weapon can be obtained by participating in Kill Point event: *When logging in for the first time, player will receive the Bizon (7 days). *Each time achieving 500 kill points with the Bizon (7 days), the duration will be extended to 100 days (maximum 10 times proceeding during event period). *Bizon status can be changed to permanent after possessing it for 1000 days. *Duration Extender can be used to extend the Bizon in possession. *Only count in rooms with 4 players and above. Comparison to PP-2000 ; Positive *Cheaper (-$1000) *Higher damage (+1) *Lower recoil (-3%) *Lighter (-2%) *Higher magazine size (+20) *Faster reloading time (-0.5s) ; Neutral *Same ammo type (9mm) *Same knockback and stun powers *Obtainable through events only ; Negative *Lower accuracy (-3%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) Gallery PP-19 Bizon= File:Bison_viewmodel.png|View model File:Bison_worldmodel.png|World model File:Bison_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Bizonkh2002twhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Bizonchina.jpg|China poster banner_ingame_694x120.jpg|Japan poster File:Bizon_csnz.png|CSN:Z poster 2016_0622_1545_36_0.jpg|Obtained from Event File:Bison_hud.png|HUD icon Shooting sound File:China Trailer - Mirage, BALROG Poison Paint, PP 19 Bizon File:CSO PP-Bizon Review! (From Global Offensive) File:CSO Weapon 'PP-19 Bizon' in 'Mirage' (New Map)-0 File:CSO_活動槍支：野牛衝鋒槍_(_PP-19_)_‧_評測視頻 File:CSO_野牛衝鋒槍殭屍隨意玩_PP-19_Bizon_in_Zombie_mode File:CSO_PP-19_Bizon_v.s._Crow-3_v.s._Battle_PP-19 File:CSO_CSN_Z_Battle_PP-19_Bizon_vs_CROW-3_vs_Sterling_Bayonet_(Quick_Review) |-| Battle= File:Bbison_viewmodel.png|View model File:Bbison_cn.jpg|China poster File:【 CSO 】PP-19 野牛衝鋒槍 │ 評測影片 File:【 CSO 】PP-19 野牛衝鋒槍 │ 殭屍虛擬 BOT 實戰測試| |-| Splash= y19s3bizon viewmodel.png|View model Shoot sound Trivia *The PP-19 Bizon was firstly released in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive before appearing in Counter-Strike Online, similar to the Negev NG-7. *In the CSN:Z region, the PP-19 Bizon was released in Mileage Decoder instead, with a x8 probability chance. *During its release, the MP5's firing sounds are used instead of its own. **Its firing sound is nearly similiar to Scout but with deeper pitch and with some aftersound effects. External link *Bizon SMG at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:Weapons Category:Russian weapons Category:Russian Category:9mm user Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Light weapon